Skała
by emsallthat
Summary: Pojedynkowa miniaturka. Jasper, pory roku, wiatr. Kanoniczne, łatka.


Disclaimer:_ Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I make no money and intend no copyright or trademark infringement with her work.

* * *

Tekst jest **kanoniczny**. Niby łatka, sami zobaczycie.  
Powstał na potrzeby pojedynku na .pl**:**

Warunki:

_Chcemy Jaspera, pór roku, rozmyślań, wiatru, jednej postaci kobiecej z Sagi_  
_Nie chcemy: Volturi, deszczu, więcej niż dwóch bohaterów(mogą być wspomniani), parodii_

Bez bety.

* * *

_**Skała**_

Tego roku jesień przybyła tutaj szybciej niż myślał. Wiatr zdążył już przywiać setki złotych liści, które szczelnie usłały podłoże. Całość wyglądała bardzo zdumiewająco i zarazem bardzo smutno. Zrozumiał, że przyroda po raz kolejny szykowała miejsce nadchodzącej zimie, ścierając z powierzchni ziemi resztki babiego lata.

On też nie miał powodów do radości, ostatnie wydarzenia przytłoczyły go do reszty. Był zły na siebie i chciał swoje rozgoryczenie wylać na skałę. I zrobił to, tak, jak czynił przez ostatni dziesiątki lat.  
_Powinien panować nad sobą, nad swym pragnieniem. _

Obrazy przetoczyły mu się przed oczami – niedawne urodziny Belli, początek przyjęcia, podarowanie prezentów.

Jasper uderzył pięścią w skałę, drżąc na całym ciele. Syknął. Ponownie trafił z takim impetem, że odłamał niewielki kawałek z głazu, który upadł i potoczył się w dół, wzbudzając popłoch wśród liści.  
Warknął głosem pełnym bólu, pełnym złości i niepohamowanego gniewu.  
_Dlaczego nie umiał zapanować nad sobą, dlaczego? _  
Wydawało mi się, że potrafi powstrzymać swoje ciało, uśpić żądze. Mylił się.

Bella trzymająca zakrwawiony palec, wpatrująca się w niego z przerażeniem. Skapująca kropla krwi…

_Ten zapach, oszałamiająca woń…_  
Ryknął i przytulił się do kamiennej ściany. Czuł pod palcami jej twardość, każdy najdrobniejszy minerał wpijał się boleśnie w jego ciało. Dzięki swej wrażliwości i wyczulonym zmysłom wyczuwał pojedynczą drobinę, najmniejszy pył z poszczególnych, kamiennych bryłek.  
Skała, jego opoka, powierniczka wszelkiego bólu, cierpienia, smutku czy radości. Towarzysząca od lat rodzinie, miejsce odosobnienia, wymarzona pustelnia stworzona gdzieś na końcu świata.

Zwierzęce, pierwotne instynkty wzięły górę, nawet nie wiedział, kiedy rzucił się na Bellę. Żelazny uścisk braci, kojący głos Alice. Nawet to nie ugasiło jego odwiecznego pragnienia, nie zdołało przełamać bariery zamroczenia.  
Skoczył. I w tym samym momencie zaczął żałować.

- Wybacz mi… - Szeptał, wtulony w swoją skałę. Cicho wypowiadał słowa, chciał zrzucić z duszy jarzmo niedawnych wydarzeń. Ona miała mu dać rozgrzeszenie, oczyścić choć namiastkę jego jestestwa z całego oceanu win ciążących na nim. _I dawała je_. Niezmiennie stała tutaj od wieków, cierpliwie gościła zbłądzonych wędrowców i pomagała. Bo umiała wysłuchać w milczeniu.  
- Wybacz mi…  
Drżał jakby opętany febrą, przygnieciony wyrzutami sumienia, przygwożdżony poczuciem winy. Wszystko zniszczył. Sprawił, że Edward go nienawidzi, że nienawidzi siebie. Musiał zranić miłość, musiał porzucić miłość, musiał o miłości zapomnieć.  
- Nigdy… sobie… tego… nie… wybaczę – wycedził i zawadzając dłonią o skałę, odwrócił się gwałtownie. Na ręce nie było żadnego zadraśnięcia; była idealna tak bardzo, jak bardzo była poraniona dusza.

Spojrzał w dół, na niższych półkach skalnych wielokolorowe liście wykonywały przedziwny, fantazyjny taniec.  
A wszystko to za sprawą wiatru.

Śnieg padał nieustannie, rozwiewany na wszystkie strony świata, otulał każdy możliwy skrawek ziemi. Utworzył piękny, puchaty i skrzący się w słońcu biały dywan. Jasper ze zdziwieniem, a może i z pewną nostalgią, zauważył, że przyroda cały czas go zdumiewa. Tak było i teraz – widok wirujących płatków śniegu miał w sobie coś magicznego i związanego z dziecięcymi wspomnieniami.

Szkoda tylko, że szczęście cały czas nie imało się jego osoby. Właściwie to z upływem czasu działo się gorzej  
i gorzej. Od wyprowadzki z Forks atmosfera wśród nich tylko gęstniała, stawała się coraz trudniejsza do zniesienia, a tym bardziej do zaakceptowania. Nic nie było takie same jak kiedyś. Nic.

Rodzina została rozbita, jedność złamana. Edward wyjechał, pałętał się po świecie, zanurzony w swoim cierpieniu, osamotniony w walce z samym sobą.

Jasper podszedł do ośnieżonej skały i starł z niej biały puch. Pod spodem wyczuł chropowatą powierzchnię lodu, śliską i zimną w dotyku. Warstwa, choć cieniutka, sprawiała, że kamienna ściana stawała się jeszcze twardsza niż w istocie była.

Chciał nie izolować się od reszty, być silnym, takim jakim kiedyś uczynił go trening Marii. Pokazać, że umie zapanować nad sobą, nad emocjami i pragnieniami. Próbował. I sprowadził tragedię na wszystkich, której skutki mogły okazać się katastroficzne.

Wampir wiedział, że Edward coraz poważniej myśli o samobójstwie. Istnienie bez Belli nie miało dla niego najmniejszego sensu. Trwanie bez niej przy boku było katuszą dla umysłu i ciała. Bez niej nic nie było takie samo.  
Jazz dotknął lodu, brutalnie zarysował go paznokciem. Tak prosto jest coś zniszczyć… A dużo trudniej odbudować. Dużo trudniej niż dotychczas myślał.

Ostatnie zimowe tygodnie spędzał w samotności, zupełnie jak pustelnik. Rany w jego duszy wciąż paliły się żywym ogniem, ilekroć Carlisle przekazywał wiadomość o stanie duchowym Edwarda. Czuł się winny, cholernie winny, a nawet Alice nie ułatwiała mu jego pokuty. Znał ją i był świadom, że ukochana ma do niego ogromny żal, mimo wielu czułych słów jakie wypowiadała. Widział to w gestach i niektórych emocjach, które umyślnie zatajała. I dlatego, nie mogąc spojrzeć Alice w oczy, unikał jej, jeszcze skwapliwiej izolując się od rodziny. Nie umiał poradzić sobie z ogromem własnego cierpienia, więc ponownie szukał ukojenia w swojej powierniczce.

Dzisiaj także przyjęła go w swe objęcia, skuta lodem niczym kajdanami, potężna i jak zawsze milcząca. Jego opoka, trwająca wiernie przy nim, bez względu na wszystko. Piękna niby śnieżna królowa, górująca nad okolicznymi terenami. Wzbudzała w ludziach respekt, wymuszała szacunek bez użycia siły. I dlatego była tak mocna, bowiem jej siła pochodziła ze środka. Pokrywa była tylko manifestacją, skrywającą litą skałę.

- Pomóż mi… - Wyszeptał, wtulony w zamarznięte kamienie. Czuł, jak od skały emanują osobliwe fluidy, jakby rozumiała, o co chodzi. – Daj mi siłę na walkę. Wspomóż mnie, proszę...  
Zawiał silny wiatr i strącił niewielką ilość puchu z czapy śniegowej na szczycie. Biała masa spadła na jego ramiona, oprószyła włosy i dłonie.  
- Mam walczyć… – Jego cichy głos zlał się z szumem otoczenia.  
_Będzie walczył!_  
Westchnął i otrzepał się, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na zadrapanie w skale. To, co wcześniej zarysował, wypełniło się śniegiem. Kamienna ściana dała mu wyraźny znak, zmuszała do czynów. Błędy może naprawić, jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

Wiosna była chłodna, cały czas nosiła znamiona zimy. Próbowała przedrzeć się przez resztki śniegu, zapanować znów nad światem, ponownie rozbudzić go i zmotywować do działania. Chciała przynieść nadzieję wraz z pierwszym podmuchem świeżego, wiosennego powietrza, rzucić inne światło na pewne sprawy. I dawała radę. Już na skale kilku przebiśniegom udało się pokonać barierę i ślicznie wyrosnąć. Paradoksalnie, lubiła taki widok.

Stanęła na skraju półki skalnej, wpatrzona w dal nie zauważyła, że wiatr rozwiał jej długie blond włosy. Ostatnio dużo o wszystkim myślała i doszła do wniosku, że przez ostatni czas popełniła wiele błędów. Najczęściej nieistotnych, niewartych zapamiętania, szybko umykających. Wynikały one po części z jej charakteru, a po części wpłynęły na nie też ostatnie miesiące. Przez ten czas tyle się wydarzyło…  
Od urodzin Belli i tamtego wypadku Jasper zmienił się strasznie. Unikał wszystkich, stał się prawie pustelnikiem. Już czasem nawet Alice nie rozumiała jego postępowania. Edward zniknął, a ona próbowała wszystko poskładać w sensowną całość. Nie pałała sympatią do Belli, ale przecież nie życzyła jej niczego złego. Dlatego, w ramach pokuty, śledziła wszystkie wizje Alice dotyczące ukochanej Edwarda. Chciała dobrze…

Odwróciła się i spojrzała na nieregularnie ułożone kamienie. Zupełnie nie rozumiała fenomenu tego miejsca, nie lubiła tu przychodzić. A jednak przyszła. Według niej skała była zwykłym kawałem głazu z powciskanymi gdzieniegdzie kamolami, nic specjalnego. W kilku miejscach zauważyła mech lub jakiś zabłąkany kwiatek, a mimo to miejsce emanowało osobliwą energią, panowała tu zupełnie inna atmosfera niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Jak to Jazz określił ,,perełka'' czy ,,złoto wśród tombaku''. On kochał to miejsce i rzeczywiście spędzał tu wiele czasu. Ona przybyła tutaj dopiero drugi raz, bo… Musiała.

Chciała dobrze, a perspektywy czasu dla innych okazała się zwyczajną zazdrosną suką. _Tamten telefon… _  
Ta wieść spadła jak grom z nieba. Swan skoczyła z klifu i zabiła się. Zadziałała adrenalina, zareagowała impulsywnie i zbyt pochopnie. Wykręciła numer, a gdy usłyszała zrezygnowany głos Edwarda… Tama uprzedzeń puściła, musiała mu powiedzieć. Nie mogła trzymać go w niepewności. I zrobiła to.

Kilka kamyczków poturlało się po ziemi i prawie bezgłośnie spadło w dół, Rosalie obserwowała ich lot i westchnęła. Niedawno sama wywołała lawinę wydarzeń, zdecydowanie większą niż ta sprzed chwili. Edward na wieść o domniemanej śmierci sam postanowił pozbawić się życia i wyruszył w drogę do Włoch. Zmotywowało to Alice do działania na własną rękę. Przed wyjazdem do Forks nie omieszkała zarzucić jej bezmyślności i pochopności.

Bella żyła, cała i zdrowa.

Rosalie podeszła z drugiej strony, jednocześnie obserwując zachodzące słońce, które rzucało lekką poświatę na głaz. Teraz nie wydawał się taki zwykły, miał w sobie pewną dozę niezwykłości i nie mogła temu zaprzeczyć. Pokiwała głową z pewnym rozrzewnieniem. Niedługo zapadłby i zmierzch w istnieniu Edwarda, gdyby nie Bella. Odważnie pojechała do Volterry, by uratować swojego ukochanego. Była skłonna oddać nawet siebie.  
- Nie wie, co mówi… - Szepnęła Rose. – Oddałabym wszystko za drugie życie. – Po raz kolejny westchnęła i zaczęła schodzić w dół. Miała wyrzuty sumienia i czuła się okropnie, ale nie wiedziała, jak ma to okazać.  
_Przecież nie chciała źle…_  
Odgarnęła włosy i zrezygnowanym krokiem opuszczała skałę. Czy ona jej pomogła? Nie była pewna, ale na pewno dała spokojnie pomyśleć i przemyśleć. Uporządkować wszystko i dojść do pewnych konkretnych wniosków.

Lato płynnie pokonało wiosenny opór i przybyło z piękną pogodą. Powietrze przesycone było wonią kwitnących kwiatów, dojrzałego zboża i opadającej mgły znad pól. Każdy podmuch przynosił coraz to nowsze zapachy, zupełnie letnie i doskonale pobudzające zmysł węchu. Także je doskonale wyczuła - kuszące, świeże.

Wiedziała, że tu go zastanie. Siedział na skale, zamyślony, ale z uśmiechem błąkającym się na ustach. Podeszła do niego prawie bezszelestnie, ale on i tak ją usłyszał.  
- Miałaś tu nie przychodzić – mruknął i poklepał miejsce koło siebie. Skorzystała z zaproszenia i przez moment milczeli razem. Jasper wskazał na pełne złotych łanów pole, które odcinało się od soczysto zielonych pastwisk obok. – Więc dlaczego byłaś tutaj jak Alice wyjechała z Bellą?  
- A ty po co przyszedłeś tuż po ataku na nią? – odpowiedziała pytaniem i pytanie i pokiwała głową w drugą stronę. Wskazała na niewielkie turkusowe jeziorko otoczone kwitnącymi, białymi liliami wodnymi.  
Wstając, zaśmiał się i podszedł do ściany. – Jest magiczna, prawda?  
Parsknęła, ale leciutko skinęła głową. Może i nie pomogła im przezwyciężyć walki z własnym sumieniem, ale pomogła uwierzyć. Że może stać się innym, że można zmienić swoje postępowanie, że zawsze jest możliwość poprawy. Wystarczy odrobina chęci by odnaleźć szczęście.

Rose podniosła się i stwierdziła, że wiatr się nasilił. Na widnokręgu pojawiły się ciemne, burzowe chmury. Pierwsza letnia nawałnica zbliżała się nieuchronnie do skały.  
- Wracajmy do Forks – powiedziała, po raz pierwszy na głos, nie szeptem. Jasper zgodził się z nią i powoli zaczęli schodzić w dół. Kamienna góra nie była ich schronieniem, a tylko miejscem odosobnienia. Prawdziwym domem było miejsce, gdzie żyła rodzina. I oni wracali do domu, choć nie bez przeszkód. Po raz pierwszy z oczyszczoną duszą i uśmiechem na wargach. I z nadzieją na lepsze jutro.

Skała bez problemu przetrwała gwałtowną pogodę, tak jak Rose i Jasper pokonali własną burzę. Mimo że w przyszłości czekały ich trudności, to wiedzieli, że podołają im. To w rodzinie tkwi siła, a oni znów tworzyli nierozerwalną jedność.


End file.
